A Day at the Beach
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Dedictated to Taylor Grace.  Rose wants a day at the beach and so after a little moanig from the Doctor, they finally land. Will their true feelings for each other be discovered during this trip? find out inside...


**Right, I am dedicating this to Taylor Grace, to say sorry for the TenRose angsty fics I have written lately, in hope that she will stop trying to come after me. (I really am sorry Taylor) here we go.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was moaning. He had said that he was going to take Rose to this magnificent planet in a far, far away galaxy. However she had wanted a day of relaxation and had said to the Doctor that they should spend the day on the beach. Somewhere not too hot, but somewhere where there is sunshine, but it's not boiling. So the Doctor had set the controls to take the two of them to some beach in Cornwall.<p>

Finally the TARDIS landed and Rose came out with a load of beach stuff. She had a couple of deckchairs, a beach ball and two buckets and spades. Was she planning to meet some kids there, that didn't have buckets and spades? The Doctor thought to himself. He also noticed that she was wearing a rather see-through top and underneath it was wearing a bikini. He swallowed and mentally shook the image out of his head.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep," Rose smiled.

"Good, come on then let's go!" The Doctor took the deckchairs off of Rose and carried them for her. They then walked out of the door and walked down to the beach.

The Doctor looked at the sky, it was bright and blue and something told him that they were not in England. The weather was too good for a start. But also all the lifeguards that the Doctor could hear spoke with a very broad Australian accent.

'_Most certainly not England then.'_ The Doctor thought as he and Rose found a space on the sand.

"Rose, I think I got the flight a bit wrong again." The Doctor told her.

"How?" Rose asked sitting down.

"Well, I set the controls for Cornwall and we landed up here." The Doctor told her. "We aren't even in England or anywhere in the UK for that matter."

"So, where are we then?" Rose asked him, not remotely bothered by the fact that the Doctor had gotten the flight wrong again.

"Australia, Bondi Beach. I think, but we are defiantly in Australia." He told Rose.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Australia." Rose said excitedly.

"Well, that's good. So what d'you wanna do? After all, it is your fault that we landed here." The Doctor smiled at her teasingly, Rose smiled back at him.

"How about we go for a swim?" Rose suggested.

"Err; I'm not dressed for a swim, Rose." The Doctor told her.

"Go and get changed then." Rose said pointing in the direction where the TARDIS was parked.

"But Rose, the TARDIS is at least a 5 minute walk from here." The Doctor whined.

"Please Doctor? For me?" Rose gave him a puppy-dog look and battered her eyes at him, pleadingly.

"Oh, all right," the Doctor sighed, "I'll be back in a minute." The Doctor walked off back to the TARDIS to get changed, leaving Rose on her own, smiling.

Once the Doctor had gone, Rose got up and made sure all the stuff was safe before making her way down to the sea.

When the Doctor got back, he found that Rose wasn't by their stuff and that it was all packed away out of sight. He scanned the beach for her and began to worry when he couldn't find her. He swore that if anything happened to Rose the Doctor would probably die. He was in love with her and didn't want her to get hurt.

Hold on a minute. Had he just admitted to himself that he was in love with Rose Tyler?

Yes, yes he had.

He did love her and he always had!

He just needed to admit it to her; eventually.

Finally, the Doctor spotted Rose in the sea swimming. From what he could see, she was all right, (Thank God).

The Doctor began to run over to the sea. He jumped in and dived under the water and swam up behind Rose. The Doctor made sure that Rose hadn't seen him and then grabbed her waist, causing Rose to jump and scream in surprise. The Doctor smiled and surfaced, he then began to laugh. Rose turned around and scowled at the Doctor.

"What was that for?" Rose asked still scowling at him with her hands on her hips.

"Just felt like it, that's all." The Doctor told her, still grinning at her.

"That's all? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rose told him.

"Sorry," the Doctor stopped grinning and began to look generally sorry.

"OK, I forgive you." Rose told him giving him a hug. The Doctor hugged her back.

"So..." Rose began.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"You said, 'so'."

"So..." Rose finally took in what the Doctor was wearing. "What on earth are you wearing?" She asked him.

The Doctor looked down at his swimming trunks. They were a bright yellow with bright, luminous pink flowers on them.

"Swimming trunks," The Doctor said.

"Well, at least if I lose you, I will be able to find you. They are very bright Doctor." Rose said, smiling.

"Hey, leave my swimming trunks alone. They do have feelings you know." Rose stared at the Doctor as if he had gone mad, (OK, so he had, but let's not go into that). She then decided to be smart and not say anything out loud. She didn't want to offend the Doctor's swimming trunks.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. I just need to do something. You carry on swimming." The Doctor said.

"Doctor," Rose whined, "please don't go."

"I'll be back in a minute. Sheesh Rose." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her and started to wade his way out of the water.

"OK, fine. Hurry up though." Rose called after him.

The Doctor found a place in the sand, where Rose couldn't see him easily, but also the sand was wet enough to write a message on. The Doctor a stone that he could use to writ with, and began to write something on the sand.

Once he had finished, the Doctor looked at what he had done. He smiled to himself before calling Rose to come over to him.

Rose ran over to where the Doctor was calling her from. "What is it?" She asked.

"I think someone left a message in the sand for you." The Doctor said smiling.

"Really? Did you see who it was?"

"No, but if you look down in front of you. The message should tell you." Rose looked down and read the message. Her eyes widened and she felt like she was going to cry with happiness. It said:

'_Rose Tyler, this has been one of the best days of my life! And I just want to say that I love you. I always have. I love you so much._

_The Doctor Xx'_

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the Doctor, who was standing there looking rather nervous. Rose made her way closer to the Doctor and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose said. The Doctor held her to him tightly and placed a kiss to her hair.

"Quite right too." The two of them looked at each other, before the gap between them closed and their lips touched in a kiss full of love and passion.

So one day at the beach changed the Doctor and Rose's relationship; forever.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that! Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Love DTS xx**


End file.
